Things I'll Never Get
by Bewitching-BabeX
Summary: Ash rants about the things he will never get about girls. That's basically it :) Pearlshipping, Satohika, Ash x Dawn, Satoshi x Hikari. Better summary at the end, for all you people that are still lost after reading the whole story. But I think I made it pretty clear, so I don't think anyone will need to go as far as to read it. But still do, please. Chubbi X


Dawn ran out of a shop with two new bags. I gave a great huff, knowing what was coming to me, and rested on the bench to be forced to examine another black dress that looks just the same as the one she has home. She brought it out, a basic replica. Still, me and Brock acted as if we were interested until the modelling show was over, and we were instructed to wait here since their was a bargain going on at Poke-a-hunt-us.

"I don't get it." I sighed, looking down at the bag with the dress poking out. "It's the same dress she has home. In fact, she has three of them. And I think she has them in different colours as well. Why more?" I questioned Brock, who knew a great mount of facts about girls nature and habits. But this one, he had no clue.

"It's just how girls go I'm afraid. Once, I made a mistake telling a girl that we could go anywhere for our first date. And guess what? For the date, I ended up walking round with a thick wall of shopping bags that I had to juggle, whilst she walked around praising me but still piling more. By the end of the date, she said we could do it again sometime. And she wasn't joking, so I dumped her." Brock explained.

"Kinda harsh, but I would've done the same thing." I sighed, turning round to see a blue figure running towards us. As her pace slowed down, it didn't surprise me that she had more shopping bags in her hands, and I positioned myself for another discussion of how gorgeous the shorts were, or how cute it would go with the top she bought.

"It's denim shorts. The best thing is was that I only payed seven fifty for it. Seventy five percent off." Dawn giggled, bringing out the denim shorts with sequins designed on the pockets. I nodded, and the next words were the best things that came out of her mouth all day. "Let's go home now, it is getting late."

We went home in Brock's car. Not this years top notch brand, or style. But it was a convertible, and we had painted it red last summer so it was appealing to the eye. Dawn rode at back with her shopping bags, and we talked for a bit since we were going out.

Don't get me wrong, she's my girl. Wouldn't trade her for the world. But the girly things that complete her always makes me think. You know what to expect from her when your depending on her, and she's courageous and peppy, and everything a guy would look for in a girl. She was the whole package and more, and I was lucky to have her.

But I find it weird that I have to be cautious using the word shopping around her. Plus it truly pisses me off that she thinks she needs make up to be beautiful. She has what girls would die for, natural beauty. And yet she wastes it trying to pull of the best in her. She doesn't use make up daily no more. Around six times a year or so, but I still disapprove.

I feel a list coming on, so sit tight and relax. OK.

I find it weird that she asks for diet coke, and then goes for large fries and a chocolate sundae when we go out to eat. It's either you try stay healthy, or you pig out. In my opinion, she doesn't need the diet coke. She's slim and gorgeous, and attractive enough to get serious with.

Oh, and when we go out with friends and all the girls go to the toilet together, as if it is completely normal. What? Mother's meeting? And if so, Dawn shouldn't be in there. She's still a virgin and I haven't touched her sexually through our relationship to say otherwise.

The way she spends so much time getting ready, and especially when it is as something as little as going to the park. The excuse she uses! A girl always has to look the best... And what? It doesn't qualify for us men? We men try look nice there and then, but the way girls do it is like they're trying to attract attention. And it works too well for Dawn. Boys being the audience.

- Oh my gosh! Whilst I'm ranting! Do girls have super powers?! I mean, they make those big, teary eyes and it doesn't help that Dawn's eyes are blue. It gets my soft side out of me, and the my stern side regrets it. Half the time it was worth it, but I don't like the feeling of being over powered by this ability of hers.

Plus, I really despise when you ask a girl what's wrong, and she goes answer with nothing. Man, if I had a dollar for everytime she says nothing, I could give up trying to be a Pokemon Master and settle my life being rich. Because they say it that common! What, do they think us guys have no feelings of our own? Won't understand and not worth talking to? I'm her flipping boyfriend for goodness sake, make me useful!

Oh - and when they're angry, stand clear. This can relate to the earlier one like, when you ask them what's wrong too many times, your going to be attacked by her vicious verbal abuse she'll lunge at you. And if you are the whole reason for her anger, then looking at her will give you a vision of hell. I'm talking through experience here, not a guess. I've lived through the scary moment, I've still have a shiver going down my spine whenever she simply glares. Not a pretty feeling.

Oh, and the last one, not to sound naggy is that they will never stop the argument if she won't get her way. I remember, on our third date, she wanted to go to a place where she wanted to show off that she was in a relationship ship with me when all I wanted to do, was go to the cinemas. I'd even considered allowing her to torture me with one of her sappy movies. But no, it was the restaurant she wanted.

But there is parts of girls I adore. Well, in a relationship anyway. She is in my age group, so she isn't too mature or childish. She's bubbly and peppy, and will take a moment to consider if things were a joke before she gives me the eye. She isn't shy. Make out in public any day. And would stick out for the people she love if it calls for it.

That's mostly me ^^

We crashed onto the beds by the time we got back, but Dawn rushed to the bathroom to fit on the dress so she could model it. In the car I had asked her why she bought the dress when it looked the same to the other two she had. Possibly three. And she said because it was made of a different material and the one she bought brought out her ass more.

Ah well, that's one mystery solved... I think. But like I said before, wouldn't trade her for the world. Even if the female human race seems a little bizarre to me. I know us men aren't a bucket of sunshine either... but like the saying goes.

Opposites attract... x

**OK, so I asked my bf if he could give me two things he didn't get about me, and he gave me a list. Wow. So I made use of all this knowledge and made a fiction about it. I was torn between calling it opposites attract or things I'll never get. Since male and female are basically... yeah, you know what I mean. **^^

**For all those boys who don't get us girls xD**

**I would bother explaining.. but I can't on this fiction since no one hardly reads the authors note anyway. So P.M me and I will explain, or a girl will explain when reviewing and all those mystery questions will be solved. **

**By the way, it was my bf who helped me decide a title. He also said us girls are too picky. But don't worry, I put that ending on purpose. I'll never get men and no matter how much times he tries explain, I always question why and he just answers: because we just do.**

**Wow, that helped.**

**K, see you guys later! And I just remembered haven't seen you guys in a while! Hello once again, and see you later. Shouldn't use the term bye since it is meant if you are never going to see someone again. **

**Chubbi X**


End file.
